Longer in Cat Years
by thelittlecaligrapher
Summary: "I missed you." That made two of them.  Rather fluffy.


Jade smiled to herself as she pulled the camera out from her duffle bag and centered in on the image of her sleeping girlfriend snuggled warmly away in a purple duvet. Violent red hair was still splayed across Jade's pillows from earlier when Cat threw herself onto the bed in a huff of whines and trebling lips. She snapped the picture.

Without even a glance at the photo, Jade tossed it back into her bag to settle in with all the clothes folded neatly away. Fingertips stained with black nail polish trailed against the velvet-like fuzz of the comforter as they slipped up the slim outline of her redhead's leg. Jade cupped her hand around Cat's calf as she worked her way up her girlfriend's unconscious body. Pushing the blanket off of the redhead's legs, Jade swung it over her and pulled it snug. Another smile tugged at her lips as she brushed them lightly along the curve of Cat's calf and up to her knee. She pressed a tender kiss to a kneecap through her girlfriend's black leggings.

She sighed to herself, finally acknowledging sappily that she was whipped. She pushed the thought away with a groan. Brown eyes fluttered.

"Jade?" Sleep molded the groggy mumbled into a question.

A quiet _hmmm_ was Jade's only response. She laid her head on Cat's stomach and fell lightly onto her side, sinking into the soft bed like it was quicksand. Deft fingers pulled black hair back from blue-grey eyes and scratched gently into scalp. Jade pushed down the boiling urge to purr, _I'm not a cat_.

Jade reached up and plucked one of her girlfriend's hands from her hair and pulled it down to examine. Perfect. Soft. She pressed her lips to each fingertip, one by one. Sweet.

Fighting off a smirk, she grazed Cat's pinky with her tongue and felt the other girl's stomach muscle clench under her. The devilish smile won out. So did Jade's teasing.

Cat squeaked softly when Jade slid her tongue along the length of her pinky and dragged the finger into her mouth. Yeah she was whipped, but it's not like she was going to show Cat that. Jade pulled the finger back out of her mouth and pressed another peck to it, then one to her palm. Jade's stomach flipped with Cat's quiet whimper.

Turning over to give her a peck before hopping off the bed, Jade glimpsed chocolate eyes and prayed that she could hold the sight in her memory forever. Cat's fingers threaded through jet-black hair in an attempt to keep Jade from leaving the bed. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get the sour taste off her tongue as she pulled away and slipped off the bed. Resistance started to crumble with a single glance back at the bed. Jade's adorable girlfriend was pushing her lower lip out in an almost laughably exaggerated way in a pout only Cat could ever pull off.

"Cat, I can't. I'm leaving in as soon as my mom gets back." The redhead snuggled deeper into Jade's mountain of blankets. "And you, my sexy little minx, are going to make it impossible for me to leave if I get back in that bed."

"Really, Jade, I don't mind that at all!" she chirped and bit her lip, playing up her adorability possibly without even realizing it.

"Which is exactly the problem. Sorry, kid." Jade's hand wrapped around the camera behind her back. She pressed the power button and waited for the perfect moment.

"Can't you just stay? Five days is a long time. And even longer if you think about it in dog years!"

"And I suppose even longer than that in Cat years?" Jade smirked as her girlfriend's head wobbled like a bobblehead on Speed. "I promise it won't be that bad. Here," Dropping the camera back into her bag, Jade shrugged out of her hoodie and threw it to the moping girl. "Just snuggle with that. It'll be like I'm right there with you."

Cat pressed her nose into the jacket, her chocolate eyes remained locked on Jade's even as she hugged the clothing closer. Jade pulled the reclaimed camera out from behind her and captured smoldering brown eyes with a single push of a button. For the long five days.

Both girls looked to the hall when they heard the irritated slam of the front door. The redhead managed to squirm off Jade's bed – pulling fluffy comforter and hoodie with her – and shuffled over to her girlfriend. Her hand reached out and settled on Jade's hip. Train of thought on how Cat succeeded in holding onto the hoodie and blanket in just one of her small hands was stopped dead. The redhead's body fell into Jade's and pink lips climbed her neck.

"Don't leave…" all she wanted to do was that.

* * *

Yanking her shirt off and over her head, Jade pulled the jacket she snagged from Cat's floor when her girlfriend wasn't looking out from the black duffle bag. The jacket zipper slid easily, covering Jade's pale stomach and up over a black bra. Smirks and memories had become a dime a dozen for Jade, being away from Cat. The memory of her pulling Jade's t-shirt over her head and running fingers timidly over the black, lace bra she was wearing tugged at her mind.

Jade groaned and fell onto the cabin mattress, face first. She buried her nose into the sleeve of her favorite of Cat's jackets. Sweet. It was the only way to explain what Cat smelled like. Cat always got upset when Jade would try to describe to her what she smells like.

"_People smells are unexplainable, Cat."_

"_But whyyy?" _

"_They just are, kid. But don't worry," she made sure her voice was husky and low as her lips brushed her girlfriend's ear with her next words. "You smell _amazing_."_

Jade groaned again, burying her head in the pillow and wishing away four more days.

* * *

Jade's hand fell on the light switch around the corner and with a _click_, Cat's room flooded with light. She laughed before she could stop herself. Cat was covered to the neck, drowning in Beanie Babies, a number of Jade's shirts, and the black hoodie she gave Cat just before leavng, sitting silently in her bed, previously in the dark.

"Caaat…?" Jade drawled, stepping carefully from the doorway into Cat's room.

"Yeah?" her tiny voice squeaked.

"What are you doing?" Jade crawled onto the edge of the bed, crouching, ready to pounce.

"Being depressed…"Cat mumbled, her voice shook.

Jade's hand wrapped tightly around her girlfriend's ankle. "Whyyy?"

"Imsdu..." Cat's foot stretched out further, pushing Jade's hand up almost to the redhead's calf.

"What was that?" Jade roughly gave a sharp tug on her girlfriend's leg. Red hair and chocolate eyes sunk deeper into stuffed toys.

"I missed you," she peeped, wiggling the leg in Jade's hand.

Blue-grey eyes shimmered in a chuckle before Jade grabbed Cat's other leg and heaved her completely under her toy friends and fluffy covers.

"Jade!" Cat's whine had Jade yearning to make up for lost time. Five days worth.

She jerked the blankets up over her head and shot forward, hands running up Cat's legs. The emotional actress whimpered over the lip caught between her white teeth. Jade's hands were on Cat's thighs, thumbs pressing delicately on the inside. Her redhead squirmed.

"What's wrong, kitty-Cat?" Jade's tongue swiped her lips, Cat's eyelids dropped.

"N-nothing." The raven-haired girl fell back on her haunches. Her lips pressed hungrily into the crease of a bare knee.

"Yeah? You sure?" Jade's mouth slowly crept down Cat's thigh. Pressing her smiling mouth into Cat's skin, Jade whispered, "Talk to me, pretty kitty, I've missed your voice."

"Jade," her whimper twisted Jade's stomach.

"What do you want, Cat?"

"Kiss me," her fingers dug into her girlfriend's shoulder urgently.

Jade pushed her body into her redhead's as she crept up Cat's body. Lips hovered over Cat's open mouth, her breath hitched. "Where," Jade growled. It was a command. She knew. She's always known.

Cat's hands flew to her girlfriend's back, shoulders, and her hips rolled. Jade felt legs hug up on her hips, pulling her down.

"Where?" blue eyes darkened and studied Cat closely. The black-haired girl sighed, settling in against her girlfriend.

"Jade, no. I want you. No games."

Jade pulled Cat's hands from her shoulders and pushed them roughly above the girl. Teeth scraped against Cat's pale neck. She groaned, her hips rolled. Jade pressed down on her, her whole, toned body suddenly weighing on Cat beautifully.

"Kiss me-"

"-Where?"

Cat unexpectedly flipped each of them over with a short, "No."

Jade sat up swiftly, pushing Cat up to straddle her lap. "What do you want?"

"You…"

"Why do you want something you already have?"

"I've always wanted you." Jade slammed her lips to Cat's, catching the moody girl's bottom one in between her teeth.

"I missed you." That made two of them.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
